


Порог

by Nagini_snake



Series: Измученный моряк [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирку и Споку предстоит принять еще немало решений, но времени для их принятия остается совсем немного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ripple](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152192) by Greywolf the Wanderer. 



> Перевод выполнен на ФБ-2015 для команды Леонарда Нимоя и является продолжением финфика "Измученный моряк"  
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Velvetpurr.

Как и на любой другой планете, имеющей атмосферу, на Вулкане есть характерные вихревые токи и движения воздуха, есть своя роза ветров.

В моем родном мире есть места, где по вулканским меркам часто идут дожди — едва ли не два-три раза в год. Но есть и места, земля которых не видела и капли влаги вот уже тысячу лет.

Все это есть и во мне.

И сейчас во мне собираются грозовые тучи.

Я боюсь себя. Боюсь собственной силы. Боюсь за Джима...

Но я обещал ему, что не покину корабль на этот раз. По правде говоря, я не уверен, что нашел бы в себе мужество снова встретиться с лихорадкой в одиночку. Снова испытать эту боль, это безумие, эту пустоту и жажду, когда теперь у меня нет даже надежды на то, что смерть подарит облегчение? Когда я понимаю, что если я опять выживу, то все начнется сначала... Нет. Я не могу... и я не хочу умирать. 

Как бы то ни было, если я уйду, то Джим просто снова меня найдет. Он поклялся в этом, и я ему верю. Однажды он это сделал. Прошло всего три недели с тех пор, как Джим и Маккой отыскали меня в уединенной хижине, где я скрылся в ожидании смерти. Так бы и вышло, если бы они меня не спасли. Я пережил пон фарр, хотя считал, что это невозможно, но, тем не менее, в самом ближайшем будущем меня бы убили мои ранения. 

Когда я в первый раз открыл глаза и увидел их лица, то посчитал это очередным болезненным сном... но они были настоящими. Маккой спас мне жизнь. А Джим... 

Джим официально озвучил свое желание сформировать связь. Он действительно собирается это сделать. И я испытываю восторг и предвкушение — как бы не по-вулкански это не звучало. 

Но, пожалуй, причина более чем достаточна. 

Однако очень непросто отказаться от всего, чему меня учили. Когда я был совсем юным, мне говорили, что пон фарр — это глубоко личное и постыдное явление; то, чего стоит бояться; то, что не оставляет нам выбора; то, что никогда не должно обсуждаться. Традиции моего мира не допускают простого отношения к своему телу и его нуждам.

И все же я должен следовать примеру Джима, поскольку теперь на кон поставлена не только моя судьба.

С того дня, когда Джим озвучил свое решение, мы стали проводить больше времени вместе, и, как результат, наша связь укрепилась, стала глубже. Теперь я могу почувствовать его, в какой бы части корабля он ни находился.

Например, сейчас он на мостике.

Эта новоприобретенная способность, о которой мой народ говорит как о праве, данном нам от рождения, не похожа на то, что было со мной раньше. Свою связь с Т'Прин я мог нащупать, только погрузившись на самые глубокие уровни медитации. Если я думал о ней когда-то, то скорее в надежде на то, что моя человеческая кровь спасет меня от потери самоконтроля. Я был на десять лет старше своих ровесников, которые давно через это прошли, но я не горел, и мои надежды казались оправданными. 

Я был не в состоянии определить местонахождение Т'Прин до тех пор, пока меня не настиг пон фарр, что случилось чуть больше, чем два стандартных месяца назад. Но даже тогда я не мог ощущать ее мыслей в своем сознании. Когда мы направлялись к Вулкану, я сидел в своей каюте и разглядывал ее фотографию, и все равно не мог отыскать в себе ее образа. Тогда я решил, что проблема заключается в моей гибридной природе, что это мой изъян. Что во мне просто недостаточно вулканской крови, чтобы поддержать связь, даже несмотря на то, что я горел.

Теперь мне известна правда. Наша связь была почти нефункциональна. Я даже не знаю, смогли ли бы мы когда-нибудь успешно ее закрепить. Но учитывая отношение Т'Прин ко мне и ее поведение в тот день, когда она выбрала схватку, я рад, что до этого не дошло. 

На самом деле моим наиболее ярким ощущением от связи с Т'Прин была боль от ее разрыва в тот момент, когда меня наконец охватил шторм плак-тау. Я не знаю, что будет со мной теперь — не знаю детально. Я ничего не помню, а ни один из известных мне гибридов вулканца и человека еще не достиг достаточного возраста. В этом, как и во многих других аспектах, я первый. Мне известно только то, что на этот раз я буду не одинок. Рядом будет Джим. Он обещал мне это, а он всегда держит слово.

Я подолгу занимаюсь с М'Бенгой. Он т'Кхет — целитель. А еще он названный преемник клана Т'Льхеи. Он вулканец по собственному выбору — раньше я даже не знал, что так может быть. Мне было известно, что он учился на Вулкане. Во время инцидента на Нейрале, когда я был ранен из огнестрельного оружия, я был поражен силой его щитов и его спокойствием. Меня удивило его умение контролировать себя так, как никогда не были способны другие мои коллеги. Но потом я узнал, что он давал клятву целителя и долгое время обучался всем тонкостям вулканских традиций и ритуалов. 

— Это было необходимо, Спок, — сказал он мне, когда я впервые вошел в его кабинет. — По вулканским меркам я крайне слабый телепат. Я способен инициировать слияние разумов, но я не Мастер, хоть и рожден с даром эмпата. Когда я был молод, то не мог абстрагироваться от боли других людей. Если бы я не учился на Вулкане, то никогда не смог бы заниматься медициной — а этого я хотел больше всего.

— Это логично, доктор... т'Кхет. И, похоже, мне очень повезло.

Он только кивнул и продолжил осмотр.

Его поведение больше характерно для вулканца, нежели для человека. Я нахожу... если честно, я нахожу успокоение в том, что он рядом и готов помочь. Доктор Маккой великолепный врач, несмотря на то, что я нередко говорю во время наших споров. Он спасал мою жизнь не один раз, но о той проблеме, с которой я столкнулся в данный момент, он знает не больше, чем я. Я предпочел не связываться со своей родной планетой, если не возникнет острой необходимости. Там не осталось для меня ничего, больше не осталось. Ни один представитель моего клана не присутствовал на моей несостоявшейся церемонии формирования связи, кроме Т'Пау, которая была там только потому, что является главным матриархом, и, значит, это ее обязанность.

И даже если бы посол сейчас был на планете, я все равно не решился бы обратиться к нему с таким вопросом. Ничего не изменилось между мной и моим отцом с тех пор, как я оставил Вулкан восемнадцать лет назад. И, полагаю, ничего не изменится. Если говорить о той, что является моей матерью, то она всю жизнь провела за спиной отца и никогда не вмешивалась в наши конфликты. И я не стану ее в это втягивать. 

Вместо этого т'Кхет М'Бенга снабдил меня некоторыми используемыми целителями текстами, чтобы заполнить пробелы в моих знаниях, возникшие из-за того, что я покинул Вулкан так рано. 

Теперь я знаю то, чего раньше не понимал. Первый пон фарр приносит с собой не только ритуальное взросление, но взросление в гораздо более широком смысле. Вулканцы переживают переходный возраст не единожды, а дважды. Первый переломный момент происходит примерно тогда же, когда и у людей, он приводит к физической зрелости и знаменует начало взросления настоящего. В это время тело способно на сексуальную активность, но обычно этого не происходит. Второй — совпадает с первым пон фарром, он приносит способность к оплодотворению, и происходит это совсем иначе. Мое тело является доказательством. Физическое желание, которое раньше не имело для меня никакого значения, теперь встало на первое место. Однажды утром я проснулся, и моя плоть была возбуждена, голодна. Я слышал, как мои коллеги-земляне жалуются на это явление, но никогда не думал, что когда-то испытаю такое сам. Поддерживать безупречный самоконтроль, ставший за долгие годы моей второй натурой, вдруг стало неожиданно сложно. 

Трудно отогнать это желание — отчасти потому, что я на самом деле не хочу этого делать. 

После того, как я горел в первый раз, изменился даже мой запах. Мёрфи, корабельный кот, теперь не приближается ко мне, хотя раньше часто подходил и требовал ласки. Мне приходится чаще принимать душ, чтобы не оскорблять обоняние моих коллег так же, как и свое собственное. На моем теле появилось больше волос. Мне чаще приходится пользоваться бритвой. Когда я погружаюсь в медитацию, то замечаю, что потоки моей энергии тоже изменились. Я чувствую, как продолжает меняться мое гормональное состояние, хотя пока не до конца понимаю, к чему это приведет.

Мне приходится быть осторожным, чтобы не прислоняться к чему-нибудь так, как раньше входило в мою привычку. Даже если я облокачиваюсь на свою научную станцию или просто задеваю что-то той областью поясницы, где расположены ченези, то мгновенно прихожу в такое состояние возбуждения, которое не способны скрыть уставные брюки. И это тоже для меня ново. Само по себе, это ощущение не кажется мне неприятным, но временами оно доставляет слишком серьезные неудобства. Как будто я снова мальчик, и снова отчаянно борюсь за самоконтроль. Это беспокоит, это сложно принять.

Теперь мне все время снится Джим, и в этих снах я не испытываю страха. В этих снах я знаю, что делать. Но когда я просыпаюсь, страх уже тут как тут.

Джим так спокойно все принимает. А я все время испытываю неуверенность — вместо него, поскольку он, похоже, ничего не страшится, только рвется в бой. Меня до сих пор это удивляет, но я благодарен ему за это. Я не вынес бы, если бы он меня боялся. 

Во время смен он — само приличие. Но когда мы принимаем пищу в его каюте или в моей, он смотрит на меня, и от выражения его лица у меня каждый раз мутится в глазах. Несмотря на то, что пока мы не заходили дальше, чем прикосновения пальцев и озвучивание наших намерений, мое тело точно знает, что он — единственный.

Вчера вечером мы обедали в его каюте. Одного того факта, что он рядом, одного его запаха было вполне достаточно, чтобы я ощутил возбуждение. Я осторожно ерзал в кресле, мысленно благодаря столешницу за надежное укрытие. После я поднялся, чтобы достать шахматы, и только тогда вспомнил о своем состоянии. Я отвернулся на мгновение, силясь восстановить контроль...

...и тогда Джим сказал:

— Это из-за меня? 

Я повернулся к нему, хотя так и не сумел обуздать свою плоть, и он _улыбнулся_ — той самой улыбкой, которой никогда не улыбался мне раньше. Так он смотрел на тех, кто его заинтересовал, с кем он надеялся провести ночь. В его глазах был _голод_. Мое желание усилилось во много раз, и держать себя в руках стало почти невозможно.

— Это нормально, знаешь ли, — сказал он, заметив мое волнение. — Такое случается с лучшими из нас, включая меня самого, — он улыбнулся еще шире. — Ты тоже на меня так влияешь. Просто раньше я никогда не смел тебе этого показать, — он встал и подошел ко мне, протянув два пальца, как принято у разделяющих связь. И я увидел, что он не лжет. Мы коснулись друг друга, он посмотрел мне в глаза и снова улыбнулся. Его глаза были такими яркими... в конце концов мне пришлось отвести взгляд, поскольку я не смел смотреть дольше, меня страшила сила испытываемых мной эмоций, я был уверен, что потеряю контроль. Но в нем не было страха — только желание.

Я мог бы потерять себя, глядя в эти глаза. Так уже было.

Его мужество поистине огромно. Из нас двоих только он принимает и даже ждет того, что нам предстоит. Я продолжаю бояться — того, что может случиться, того, что я могу сделать с ним, забывшись в лихорадке, не отдавая себе отчета. Я намного сильнее, чем он. Если он решит сказать «нет», а я его не услышу, то он не сможет мне противостоять.

Прошлым вечером я поделился с ним своими сомнениями. А он лишь снова улыбнулся, погладил меня по щеке и сказал:

— Спок, почему ты считаешь, что я захочу сказать «нет»? Ты уже пророс в мое сознание, Спок. Я уже сделал свой выбор. Я никогда не отвернусь от тебя, т'хай'ла. Ни сейчас, ни в будущем.

Джим, я тебя не заслуживаю. Но я должен найти способ жить дальше и силу — принять оказанную тобой честь.

***

Боже. Бедный Спок. Все это дается ему так непросто. То, что должно быть не менее естественным, чем процесс дыхания, достается ему через боль и страх.

Многие люди восхищаются полным умиротворения вулканским обществом, их достижениями, их талантом. Все это правда, но я всегда в первую очередь думаю о том, как невероятно жесток их образ жизни, о том, насколько они ограничены в некоторых вопросах. Как же сложно ему было расти в таком мире, медленно приходить к осознанию того факта, что он, как бы сильно ни старался, никогда не станет для них достаточно хорош, достаточно _вулканцем_. Неудивительно, что он сбежал, как только у него появилась такая возможность. 

Где я вижу невероятно привлекательное и желанное создание, он видит только кого-то слишком высокого, слишком худого, слишком зажатого и неловкого... Нет. Вулкан не дал Споку ничего хорошего. Совсем ничего. 

Вчера мы вместе обедали в моей каюте. В последнее время мы постоянно это делаем. Доктор М'Бенга — или Кесс, как он хочет, чтобы мы его называли после того, как он стал нашим целителем — рекомендовал нам проводить вместе столько времени, сколько возможно, чтобы укрепить нашу связь. Меня это определенно устраивает. За обедом мы со Споком говорили о том, что нас ожидает. Я снова уверил его в том, что не испытываю сомнений. Черт подери. Я все решил еще по пути на Новую Аризону — еще до того, как узнал, что он жив, до того, как узнал, _почему_ он решил убежать и умереть в одиночестве. В какой-то мере я все решил еще в тот день, когда только взошел на борт «Энтерпрайз» и встретил его. Или тогда, когда мы в первый раз объединили сознания по долгу службы, и я ощутил, как легко его разум скользит внутри моего, так _правильно_ , как будто всегда был там и всегда будет... «Тень капитана Кирка» — именно так его называют в Звездном флоте. Мое второе «Я» мне кажется более удачным определением.

Мы такие разные, но при этом нам так легко работать в команде. Иногда нам даже не нужно слов, чтобы понять друг друга. Половина этих медалей, что упорно продолжают на меня навешивать, на самом деле принадлежит ему. Многого я не смог бы сделать без него.

Я просто не могу поверить, что всего пару месяцев назад я и слова не слышал о пон фарре, никогда не был на родной планете Спока и не смел даже надеяться, что он может разделить то желание, которое я так долго к нему испытываю. Я боялся, что если он узнает о моих чувствах, то запросит перевод, и я потеряю лучшего друга.

Вчера, после того, как мы закончили с обедом, мы стояли так близко друг к другу и молча соприкасались пальцами. Я просто смотрел на него, тонул в нем, наслаждаясь знанием, что он жив, что он в безопасности, что он рядом. На самом деле я ужасно хотел крепко обнять его, запустить руку в эти черные гладкие волосы, ласкать изящные изгибы его стройного тела, успокоить его поцелуем... Черт. Я даже не знаю, целовал ли его кто-нибудь _раньше_. Целуются ли вообще вулканцы? Вдруг я оскорблю его попыткой? Я держал себя в руках из последних сил, понимая, что он все еще боится, что он не уверен в себе, в нас.

Боже. Все эти годы я прикасался в нему просто так, даже не задумываясь, а теперь не понимаю, как вообще осмеливался. Я боюсь его напугать. Ему и так несладко, и последнее, чего я хочу, это усугубить ситуацию. Поэтому я просто сконцентрировался на том, чего хочу сам, как решительно я настроен сделать все, чтобы его не подвести — и как я в некотором роде и впрямь не могу дождаться пон фарра. Потому что после него у нас будет полноценная связь, и мы станем неразделимыми навеки. Так долго я смотрел на него, восхищался, умирал от желания. Наблюдал за его стройным телом, за его грациозными движениями, за тем, как светотени играют на его острых скулах. А эти невозможные черные волосы... и лучшая на всем корабле задница. Но ни одно из этих слов не может даже приблизительно описать, как много он для меня значит. Мой лучший друг, что стал ближе родного брата — а мы с Сэмом были очень близки. У меня было немало прелестных спутниц и спутников за долгие годы, но ни один из них не сравнится с ним. Даже Гэри Митчелл. Иногда я просыпаюсь по ночам в холодном поту, потому что он мне снится. Мне кажется, я был один так долго... я не могу даже представить, чтобы когда-то захотел разделить связь с кем-то другим. И точно знаю, что он все это может почувствовать во мне даже через легкое прикосновение. Причем, чем дальше, тем легче это происходит.

Мы стояли друг напротив друга и оба были возбуждены — от одной только близости. Он продолжает испытывать из-за этого дискомфорт, продолжает бояться того, что с нами будет, того, что он может совершить. Он до сих пор испытывает вину за то, что эта сука, Т'Прин, с нами сделала — как будто он мог как-то ей помешать. В конце концов он заявил, что ему стоит отойти от меня, что его контроль не такой, каким должен быть. Я только улыбнулся и напомнил, что шахматы все еще ждут нас на столе. Он не выдал себя, но я уверен, что он испытал облегчение от того, что я даю ему возможность взять передышку.

Я не знаю, как помочь ему преодолеть это. Всю жизнь его учили, что тело контролируется разумом, что его стоит по возможности игнорировать, что плотские желания должны подавляться, а не поощряться. А сейчас наступает время, когда у него нет выбора — и, боже мой, если бы я только знал, как упростить ему задачу. Как поделиться своей уверенностью, легкостью, принятием. Как объяснить ему, что он должен чувствовать не только вину и безысходность...

Хотя. Мне кажется, есть одна _возможность_. Но смогу ли я уболтать своего пугливого застенчивого вулканца на эту... ладно, об этом, пожалуй, потом.

Но, тем не менее, я чертовски решительно настроен, и я непременно попытаюсь. Сегодня вечером мы встречаемся в его каюте — обед и шахматы, как всегда. Отличное место для осуществления моей задумки. Мне кажется, осталось недолго. Я чувствую через связь разгорающееся в нем пламя.

***

Как только Джим приходит в мою каюту, я сразу понимаю, что он «что-то затевает». Маккой часто использует эту фразу, и она мне кажется крайне меткой. Когда Джим захвачен какой-то идей, которую, по его мнению, я не одобрю, у него блестят глаза, и он не может выдерживать моего взгляда дольше пары секунд. И если я возражаю, это его только подзадоривает.

Сегодня все так и происходит.

Он говорит ни о чем. Просто болтает, пока мы едим. На самом деле я ему за это благодарен, потому что не готов сегодня к серьезным разговорам. Мое тело продолжает меняться, и я знаю, что осталось всего несколько дней до того, как меня вновь охватит лихорадка. Я чувствую, как она постепенно во мне нарастает.

Аппетита нет. Еще один типичный симптом, еще один признак того, что мое Время почти наступило. Сидеть спокойно почти невозможно, и я наблюдаю, как Джим ест, восхищаясь каждым его движением. Моя каюта наполнена его запахом, тем самым, что снится мне каждую ночь. И я стараюсь вдыхать поглубже.

Все сильнее я беспокоюсь за безопасность Джима. Я не представляю, как стану вести себя во время лихорадки, но я видел сделанные Джимом записи и знаю, в каком состоянии он нашел меня на Новой Аризоне. Я улетел туда, когда понял, что пон фарр возвращается, что кал-иф-фи его не остановил, а только отсрочил. Даже тогда я осознавал, что он не будет в безопасности рядом со мной, как только я начну гореть. Я не помню, как впал в это состояние — помню только, как вошел в хижину, как сделал все приготовления, лишил себя возможности побега. На этом все. О самой лихорадке я не помню ничего.

Т'Кхет М'Бенга научил меня всему, что целителям известно о лихорадке. Но даже он признает, что в моем случае слишком много переменных. Чистокровный вулканец _не выжил бы_ в одиночестве, как удалось мне. Он говорил с генетиками из Вулканской академии наук, надеясь, что они помогут, но никто из них не смог сказать ему, чего мне ожидать.

Из предыдущего опыта мне известно, что вскоре сон станет для меня недоступен, принятие пищи — сложно, а вскоре и невозможно. Я уже чувствую, как напряжены все мышцы, и с каждым днем становится хуже. А ведь еще ничего даже не началось.

Мальчиком меня учили, что люди никогда не поймут пути вулканца. Они не испытывают этой _Жажды_ , что сейчас ведет меня за собой. Они не горят. И все же Джим понимает. Он понимает и принимает мою ситуацию лучше, чем я сам. Я знаю, что это так, но это знание не приносит мне успокоения. Я слишком взволнован, слишком напуган.

Слишком стыжусь нужд своего тела, безжалостных требований вулканской биологии.

Я перемещаю пищу по тарелке туда-сюда, но есть почти не могу. Джим, конечно, замечает. В конце обеда он протягивает руку и на мгновение прикасается к моей ладони. Меня шатает, тут же начинает кружиться голова — все от одного-единственного прикосновения. Жар наполняет меня от касания его прохладных пальцев, языки пламени охватывают мой живот и поясницу. Я поднимаю голову и понимаю, что он пристально на меня смотрит.

— Спок, — тихо говорит он. — Оно начинается, верно?

Я слушаю и не могу отыскать в его голосе ни единого признака страха. Хотелось бы мне испытывать ту же уверенность. 

— Да, — наконец отвечаю я. — Скоро. Не сейчас, но скоро. Изменения... уже происходят, — я снова отворачиваюсь, не в силах встретить взгляд этих ясных глаз. Меня тянет к нему сильнее, чем прежде. Я просто сижу на стуле, но мне кажется, что он все еще дотрагивается до меня. Моего обоняния касается еще одна волна его запаха. Я слышу тихий стон, чувствую, как мое тело обжигает волной пламени, и только потом с ужасом осознаю, что это мой голос.

Это нелогично, но мне кажется, логика не имеет к происходящему никакого отношения. Это пугает.

Я пугаю самого себя.

Я боюсь снова очнуться, сжимая в руках его безжизненное тело, как было тогда, в первый раз... И при этом я ужасно хочу к нему прикоснуться, хочу, чтобы он ко мне прикоснулся. Я голоден, но хочу вовсе не пищи.

Я _жажду_ его, я его хочу. 

Теперь я понимаю, что мы с Джимом уже давно шли к настоящей связи, вынуждаемые проводимыми по долгу службы слияниями разумов. Он использовал это, чтобы дотянуться до меня, когда я лежал в той хижине, сломленный болезнью, ожидающий смерти; он использовал это, чтобы вернуть меня к жизни. А потом т'Кхет М'Бенга сказал, что если бы не та начальная связь, то он не думает, что я смог бы выжить во время кал-иф-фи, учитывая то, что Т'Прин оборвала нашу связь в самый неподходящий момент. Но я никогда не забуду лица Джима, бледного, покрытого красным вулканским песком, и его безжизненного тела на моих руках. Звук от удара его головы о пески арены кун-ут-кал-иф-фи был худшим, что я слышал в своей жизни. В тот момент я был уверен, что моя жизнь кончена. И так бы оно и было, если бы не Маккой...

Я не хочу этого делать. Я замираю, глядя на Джима, и не нахожу слов. А он протягивает руку и касается моего лица. Очень нежно пробегает кончиками пальцев по моей щеке, и я тянусь к этому прикосновению, закрыв глаза, растворяясь в его близости. И снова теряю себя и пошатываюсь.

Джим улыбается.

— Знаю, — говорит он. — Я тоже это чувствую. Спок, послушай. Я хочу попробовать кое-что. Для начала я хочу просто дотронуться до тебя, ладно? Например, помассировать плечи — ты ужасно напряжен, — пока он не сказал, я даже не замечал этого. Но теперь понимаю, что он прав. Я напряжен сегодня едва ли не сильнее, чем когда-либо был.

Не в силах отыскать слова, я просто киваю. Я не знаю, что он собирается делать, но это же Джим. Я доверяю ему. Я доверил бы ему свою жизнь. Он мой т'хай'ла. Я знаю, что он не причинит мне боль. Но все равно, когда он обошел вокруг меня и положил руки мне на плечи, я не смог сдержать дрожи. Он не шевелился какое-то время, а потом очень медленно начал разминать, надавливать и гладить, стараясь облегчить напряжение мышц. Это было приятно, но я все равно дрожал.

— Тише, все хорошо, — сказал он. — Наклонись вперед, Спок, опусти голову, — я подчинился, и он принялся разминать мою шею. Его прикосновения были пыткой и благословением. Такие прохладные пальцы — мне казалось, он может прогнать разгорающееся во мне пламя. Я снова вздрогнул, но не от холода.

Он массировал меня еще какое-то время, растирал шею, пробегал пальцами по позвоночнику, разминал предплечья и то место между лопатками, где болезненное напряжение словно свернулось узлом. Он не прикасался к пояснице, как будто понимал, что я еще не готов. Наконец он заговорил снова, не отнимая от меня рук:

— Спок, — очень тихо сказал он. — Ты обеспокоен. Я знаю. Я могу... ну, могу _почувствовать_ , как ты волнуешься. За нас. За свой самоконтроль. За то, что нам предстоит.

Я молчал. А что я могу сказать? Он прав, и мы оба это знаем.

— Послушай, — продолжил он. — Мне кажется, мы должны сейчас прикасаться друг к другу. Просто чтобы привыкнуть. Нам не нужно делать ничего такого, еще рано. Ты не готов. Но чем больше мы прикасаемся друг к другу, тем нам будет легче. Кесс объяснил это мне сегодня, — почувствовав, что я снова напрягся, он наклонился и обнял меня за плечи, на мгновение прижался своей щекой к моей и тут же вернулся к прерванному занятию. — Эй, — прошептал он. Его голос был мягок, словно бархат. — Он ведь и раньше был прав во всем. В том, что нам нужно проводить вместе больше времени, чтобы укрепить связь, не так ли?

— Да, — наконец признал я. — Но Джим. Мое состояние еще не настолько усугубилось, — на самом деле я лукавил. Мое тело изнывало от желания, поясницу сводило от напряжения, и брюки стали тесными до боли. Но я до сих пор не мог смириться с неизбежностью. Не сейчас...

Джим улыбнулся.

— Я знаю. Но тебе не кажется, что есть смысл в том, чтобы привыкнуть к моим прикосновениям, пока ты еще можешь себя контролировать? Может, это избавит тебя хотя бы от части страха?

Я обернулся и посмотрел на него невидящим взглядом. Я не думал об этом раньше. Честно говоря, я просто избегал об этом думать. Я понимаю, что веду себя неразумно, но даже сейчас стремлюсь скрывать свои чувства. Даже от Джима. Мне потребовались все силы, что признать его правоту:

— Это логичная теория, Джим. Возможно, ты прав.

Джим снова подарил мне эту свою невозможную улыбку. Она творит что-то невообразимое с моей нервной системой. А потом он рассмеялся и сказал:

— Поспорим?

Отреагировал я с опозданием.

— Вулканцы не спорят, — твердо заявил я, позволив краешку своих губ слегка изогнуться. Он улыбнулся в ответ еще шире. А потом обошел меня и встал рядом. Взял мою руку, и его глаза сияли, как полуденное солнце в пустыне.

— Пойдем со мной, т'хай'ла, — тихо позвал он. И как утопающий, что хватает ртом воздух, я поднялся и последовал за ним. Мне было спокойнее от того, что я все еще могу подчиняться его приказам, позволять себя вести. Это так знакомо, так правильно.

Мы остановились в центре моей каюты, у разделительной ширмы. Джим невесомо провел пальцами по моему подбородку, по шее. Он манил меня, не говоря ни слова, и я подчинялся. Безо всякого сопротивления падал в него, как в гравитационный колодец. 

Это так приятно — наяву, а не во сне — прижать голову к его плечу. Почувствовать его руки на себе. Его воля сильна, его уверенность держит меня на плаву, словно спасательный круг.

— Все будет хорошо, — шепчет он, — я сделаю для этого все возможное, — и его воля вибрирует в каждой клеточке моего тела, вспыхивает на коже — там, где ее касаются его руки.

Я так хочу ему верить, но концепция слепого доверия мне чужда, незнакома. И все же... его прикосновения кажутся такими _правильными_. Я стою и держу его в объятиях, позволяю ему держать меня в объятиях. Моя судьба, мой т'хай'ла. Я должен ему верить. Он — все, что у меня есть.

***

Сегодня у нас снова встреча с Кессом — прямо тут, в каюте Спока. Мы встречаемся с ним раз или два в неделю с тех пор, как заявили о своей связи в тот день, когда Спок вышел из целебного транса и ужасы Новой Аризоны остались позади. Когда Кесс был молод, он обучался на Вулкане, и мы оба признали, что нуждаемся в его помощи. Но все равно было очень странно, что младший офицер нами командует. Однако, несмотря на то, что Кесс младше меня на несколько лет, природный темперамент и вулканские практики сделали его очень серьезным — настолько, что мне сложно к этому приспособиться.

В этот раз мы испытывали чудовищную неловкость. Он скрестил руки, облокотился на спинку стула и просто _смотрел_ на нас, и его неодобрение просвечивало даже сквозь намертво приросшую к лицу вулканскую маску бесстрастности. Я не понимал, почему он так себя ведет, но все равно невольно краснел и отворачивался, а у Спока было такое выражение лица, что сразу становилось ясно — он в ужасе, но не собирается этого признавать. Кесс помурыжил нас еще какое-то время, а потом наклонился и включил принесенный с собой универсальный переводчик.

Когда он заговорил, прибор тут же начал переводить его четкие вулканские слова на стандарт:

— Я говорю, — начал он, — на истинном языке, чтобы между нами не осталось недопонимания. Спок ча' Сарек, я говорю с тобой сейчас как Т'швар'ви, представитель клана, поскольку нет более никого на этом корабле, кто обладает Даром, кто знает пути древнего Вулкана. Джеймс ча' Джордж, ты должен знать, что как Т'швар'ви я обещаю, что вы оба будете жить долго и процветать, и связь ваша будет истинной и сильной, призванной служить вам обоим во благо. Также ты должен понимать, что вулканская брачная связь, заключенная однажды, сохраняется всю жизнь, и ее нельзя разорвать, нет возможности развода, выход из нее только один — смерть. Зная это, по-прежнему ли ты готов принять Спока? Поддержишь ли его во время нужды?

— О, да. — Какие могут быть сомнения? Я горжусь этим. По правде, мне уже не терпится. Кесс дождался моего согласия, а затем прижал пальцы к моему лицу, чтобы убедиться самому. Его мысли едва доносились до меня, слабые и неоформленные, и это было очень странно по сравнению с тем, что я испытывал со Споком. Когда он отпустил меня, я понял, что Спок смотрел в другую сторону, пока все это происходило.

Кесс кивнул и положил руки на колени.

— Хорошо, Джеймс. Я вижу, что ты говоришь правду, — он повернулся к Споку. — Спок, почему вы до сих пор не углубили связь в достаточной мере? К этому моменту все уже должно было случиться. И тебе это хорошо известно, — добавил он в ответ на свирепый взгляд моего будущего партнера. Я сидел тише воды, ниже травы. Я ни черта не понимаю в вулканских обычаях и до сих пор в шоке от того, что Спок открыто проявляет эмоции, даже несмотря на то, что Кесс объяснял, что это совершенно нормально при данных обстоятельствах.

Наконец Спок успокоился и слегка склонил голову, признавая, что Кесс имеет право задавать эти вопросы. В конце концов, мы оба приняли его в качестве нашего целителя. Спок неохотно встретил его взгляд и тоже заговорил по-вулкански:

— Т'швар'ви, мы... я... — он умолк, не в силах продолжать.

Кесс нахмурился, не пошевелив ни одной мимической мышцей — так, как иногда делает Спок. 

— Спок, почему ты медлишь? Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что твои нужды не могут ждать.

Стоит признать, это было необычно — смотреть, как моего преисполненного чувством собственного достоинства и независимого старшего помощника отчитывают как малолетнего хулигана, а он... молча слушает. Бонуз бы, наверное, на месте умер от изумления, если бы это увидел. 

Спок неловко поерзал на стуле. А потом расправил плечи, вздернул подбородок и сказал:

— Вина лежит на мне. Я... мой самоконтроль... я не могу, — он вздохнул и посмотрел вдаль. — Т'швар'ви, я не уверен, что смогу... — он снова осекся. К его лицу прилила краска, лежащие на коленях руки нервно сжимались и разжимались. Мне стоило большого труда не улыбнуться, но он бы этого не понял, мой дорогой вулканский друг.

Наконец лицо Кесса смягчилось. 

— Такие проблемы нередко возникают с приходом Времени. Но говорить правду не стыдно, Спок. Я здесь, чтобы помочь. Джеймс, Спок, простите меня, но теперь я должен говорить с вами о том, о чем говорить у вулканцев не принято. Это необходимо для обеспечения вашей безопасности.

Спустя несколько секунд Спок кивнул. Я тоже.

Кесс продолжил:

— Для пар, которые впервые проходят через Соединение, лучше, чтобы связь была укреплена в достаточной мере _до того_ , как она будет проверена на прочность. В этом случае тот, кто является партнером, помогает тому, кто горит. Через эту связь ты сможешь позвать его, Джеймс, даже если он будет полностью потерян в пылу лихорадки. Ты сможешь провести его назад, помочь найти равновесие, контроль. Спок, если ты ранишь его, ты ранишь самого себя. До этого не должно дойти.

— Джеймс, ты не телепат. Ваша связь совсем новая. Твой Дар силен, Спок, но ты провел много времени, не практикуя древних ритуалов твоего мира. Мой Дар слаб, но я учился в Голе, у Т'Сай — Великого мастера Колинара. Поэтому вы оба должны знать, что я достаточно умел, чтобы обеспечить вам всю необходимую поддержку.

Брови Спока взлетели к самой челке. Дальше уже просто некуда.

— В самом деле? — выдохнул он в глубоком восхищении. — Твоя помощь — честь для нас, Т'швар'ви. Я встречал Великого Мастера Т'Сай. Она поистине уникальна. 

Кесс только кивнул.

— Служители Гола говорят, что если когда-нибудь Т'Сай и Т'Пау столкнутся, преследуя разные цели, то сама вселенная может этого не пережить. — Я ошибся: брови Спока ухитрились подняться еще выше. Я сам с трудом сдерживал рвущийся наружу хохот. Я, конечно, никогда не встречал Великого Мастера, но уникальность — это слишком слабое слово, чтобы описать мое впечатление от Т'Пау. 

— Позволите ли вы мне, Спок и Джеймс, помочь вам в вашем пути? Если я буду присутствовать при углублении связи, то контроль не станет проблемой. 

Спок взглянул на меня. Я пожал плечами, затем кивнул. По мне, так ради бога. Я точно знаю, что мы должны сделать _хоть что-то_ , пока еще можем. Глядя на Спока, я даже не сомневаюсь, что у него осталось совсем немного времени, и я уверен, что он это тоже понимает. Слава богу, что мы сейчас просто патрулируем сектор.

Спок тоже кивнул. В его полуприкрытых глазах полыхал огонь.

— Мы согласны, Т'швар'ви. Мы принимаем твою помощь.

Кесс откинулся на спинку стула, сцепив руки и закрыв глаза. В этот момент он куда больше напоминал мне вулканца, нежели человека — и какая разница, какой формы у него уши? А потом я вспомнил, что он рожден с даром эмпата, что ему _пришлось_ учиться на Вулкане, чтобы защитить себя от боли и страха пациентов. Неудивительно, что он отличный врач.

Может, Боунз тоже эмпат?

Черт подери, ну что я несу? Я взволнован до ужаса. Но ничего. Я хочу этого, и никакое волнение мне не помешает.

Боже, я всегда этого хотел.

Наконец Кесс открыл глаза и посмотрел на нас.

— Я готов, — сообщил он. — Спок, если ты начнешь, то я последую за тобой, чтобы стабилизировать и контролировать глубину вашей связи.

Спок встал и шагнул вперед, положил руки на мое лицо, показал, где я должен коснуться его. Я подчинился и тогда... о, да. Вот он, здесь, в моем разуме, такой родной. О господи, как же это _приятно_.

В первый раз я называю его правильно, и мне это _нравится_.

Я называю его так, как он меня называл...

Горячее дыхание опаляет мое ухо. Его пульс колотится под моими пальцами. Его пальцы такие теплые на моем лице. Знакомое касание его разума теперь кажется немного другим. Голод терзает его мысли, и страх, и смущение — ничего из этого в Споке раньше не было. Я тянусь к нему, не понимая, что делаю, но зная, что у меня получается. Да, так, вот он, тоже стремится ко мне, и наши сознания сплетаются еще теснее... Жар опаляет, и на мгновение у меня слабеют колени. 

А потом я ловлю на себе его взгляд — тот, что он всегда использовал вместо улыбки. Только теперь он смотрит на меня внутри моей головы. Мне кажется, что глаза у нас закрыты. Впрочем, это неважно. 

Я тоже улыбаюсь.

О, как же это _приятно_. Мне жарко. Я голоден. Я знаю, что это не меня, а Спока терзает лихорадка, но это совершенно _восхитительное_ ощущение. А, вот... это Кесс, каким-то образом он поддерживает нас обоих, помогает должным образом углубить связь.

Ох.

С ума сойти.

Я даже не думал...

Я не знал, что это будет так. Что я смогу чувствовать _все_ , что чувствует Спок, что я буду охвачен всем этим так же, как он... Я не могу перевести дух. Электрический ток бежит по моим нервам. Удивительное и тяжелое тепло согревает поясницу. И снова это не мои ощущения, а Спока, но мне кажется, что они и мои тоже. Мне так сложно просто сидеть на месте. 

Спок... о боже. Боже. Его лицо пылает, его глаза просто светятся. Губы чуть приоткрыты. Он смотрит на меня серьезно, но я знаю, что он на самом деле _абсолютно_ счастлив. Его возбуждение щекочет мои нервные окончания, и скрывающийся под ним страх делает мои ощущения еще пикантнее. 

Хм, так вот как звучит мысленный голос Кесса. Я чувствую, как он осторожно покидает наше слияние, и вскоре остаемся только мы со Споком — руки на лицах друг друга, мысли тесно переплетены. Я ощущаю каждую вибрацию, каждую искорку, пробегающую по нервам Спока, чувствую, как мои собственные пальцы прохладой вжимаются в его лицо. Это удивительно.

Спок моргает и убирает руки. Мы глубоко вздыхаем, и я снова улыбаюсь, осознавая, что мы по-прежнему вместе, несмотря на то, что он больше не касается моего лица. Его глаза большие и темные, как ночь, и в них сверкают звезды. Он касается своего виска, и я вижу, как едва заметно подрагивают его руки. Я могу чувствовать прикосновение его пальцев к его коже — щекочущее, острое...

Спок не может надышаться счастьем, и это лучшая награда и совершенно новый опыт для меня... черт, да и для него тоже, я полагаю. Я кладу два вытянутых пальца на его щеку, и он прижимается к ним, прикрыв глаза, практически мурлыча. И я снова улыбаюсь, сжимаю его в объятиях и кладу голову ему на плечо. А потом кончиком языка касаюсь кожи на его шее.

Он вздрагивает, его руки стискивают меня еще крепче, привлекают еще ближе. Его запах густой и дурманящий, и я чувствую, как свидетельство его возбуждения вжимается в мое бедро, и я сам становлюсь еще тверже, еще больше, желая его, желая этого.

***

Через его плечо я видел, как Кесс улыбнулся и направился к двери, а потом раздался звук защелкнувшегося замка. И только тогда до меня дошло: пора. Время настало. О, да. Я чувствовал, что Спок тоже понял это только сейчас. Его страх растекся между нами — горячий и ослепляющий. Я покачал головой и, пытаясь его успокоить, обратился к нему через связь — громко и отчетливо:

— Все в порядке, Спок. Я обо всем позаботился еще вчера. Кесс переговорит с Боунзом и Скотти. Скотти останется за главного до дальнейших приказов. Мне никуда не нужно, я остаюсь здесь, с тобой. И ничего другого я не хочу.

Он посмотрел на меня, содрогнувшись, в его глазах плясали языки пламени, к щекам прилила кровь. В его душе сражались сейчас страсть и ужас. Я чувствовал это, но я уже был в его руках. Я прижался к нему всем телом, снова уткнулся носом в шею и позволил своей руке скользнуть по его спине. Теперь мне хватило мужества запустить пальцы в его волосы, и они оказались даже мягче, чем я воображал: чистый бархат — особенно на шее, где были коротко острижены. 

— Мы горим, Спок, — прошептал я, зная, что он меня слышит. — Я горю для тебя, т'хай'ла.

Он снова вздрогнул, еще сильнее, и двинул бедрами, вжимаясь в меня. Он был возбужден до предела — так же, как и я сам. Тонкая ткань униформы не могла скрыть нашего голода. Я притянул его голову к себе и прикусил одно из этих до одури соблазнительных ушей, и только тогда осознал, как давно хотел это сделать. На вкус он был одновременно сладкий и терпкий — как вино. Его желание распаляло меня, а мое — распаляло его в ответ. О-о-о, да... Я никогда не смогу им насытиться.

Он продолжал дрожать в моих руках.

— Джим... ты мне нужен, я горю... — его голос был хриплым, дыхание — учащенным, неровным. Темные глаза снова распахнулись, но теперь в них не осталось и следа от зажатого и логичного вулканца. Тот, что смотрел на меня с такой страстью, был похож скорее на вулканца из первобытных времен — яростного, дикого, непобедимого. Этот взгляд просто сжигал.

Я приручил дракона... или это дракон приручил меня? Я не знаю, но мне все равно.

Он стиснул меня в стальной хватке, обжег раскаленным дыханием мое ухо, и вслед за прикосновениями его рук по моему телу начало разливаться тепло...

Когда я опомнился и сфокусировал взгляд, то оказалось, что мы оба, все так же тесно переплетясь, лежим на койке Спока. Каким-то образом по пути мы оба лишились своих форменок, и это прикосновение его кожи... такой горячей, ох... Он терся об меня, и тонкие волоски на его груди щекотали, посылали восторженную дрожь через все мое тело. 

Протянув руку, я снова коснулся его лица, чтобы еще раз окунуться в серебряный омут его мыслей. Он повторил жест, и теперь я действительно горел, замирая от восторга, растворяясь в огне его разума, его прикосновений. 

Его горячие губы прижимаются к моим; его язык в первый раз касается моего, охотно, ловко — о... он очень быстро учится. 

Я сам повернулся, чтобы отдать себя ему, или это он поднял меня на руки и развернул? Это не имеет значения. Я потерян, я пуст, я одинок... Я никогда в жизни не хотел ничего сильнее, чем хочу сейчас его. Я _нуждаюсь_ в нем. Он снова касается меня, и теперь он тоже это знает; он накрывает меня своим телом, находит пустоту и заполняет ее огнем своей плоти. 

Его руки на моих бедрах — такие теплые. Он сам во мне — _горячий_. Такой горячий! Мы движемся как единое целое. Меня пронзает боль, но меня наполняет удовольствие и... да! О, да. Теперь я дома. Я _не один_. Я — Спок, а он — я, и мы _воспаряем_...

***

О, боги моих предков, помогите. Я потерян. Я не могу мыслить. Я не могу контролировать себя. Жажда клокочет во мне, клыкастая, голодная, неутолимая. Я слышу глухие стоны и с трудом понимаю, что это мой голос. О, прошу, помогите мне, я _горю_...

Я открываю глаза и вижу Джима, распластанного лицом вниз на полу. На его коже кровь, на мне ее еще больше. Большая ее часть красного цвета. Он бледный... слишком бледный? Он шокирован или просто спит? Я не знаю, я мало что понимаю сейчас. Он же дышит?

 _О, т'хай'ла, нет..._.

Стоп. Он жив. Да, он жив. Он здесь, я _чувствую_ его в своем разуме. Но почему...

Я пытаюсь вспомнить. Наслаждение — даже восторг — чувствовать Джима _рядом, здесь, со мной_... его голод равносилен моему, его страсть так же глубока... Наконец-то! Наконец-то понять, что значит чувствовать себя _дома_... Но потом жар усиливается, и остается только безумие, боль, _голод_ ; снова и снова толкаться, биться, силясь достичь разрядки, которая никак не наступает... а потом она наступает, но этого не достаточно...

В конце остается только мой голод, ослепительно яркий, выжигающий меня до пепла, но не отступающий. Я горю даже сейчас.

Сколько это длилось? Этого я тоже не знаю. Мне приходится потратить много времени, чтобы вспомнить про аптечку, еще больше — чтобы найти ее, включить наконец сканер и направить на него.

Ему нужна глюкоза. Я прижимаю к его плечу гипошприц. Если я правильно трактую показания, то он истощен — ничего другого, нет реальной угрозы его здоровью, но мне страшно полагаться на свой разум в моем теперешнем состоянии... 

Я всхлипываю. Я не могу _контролировать..._

Я прикасаюсь к нему, и мой жар разгорается с новой силой. Я пытаюсь его побороть, но я слишком слаб. Зеленый туман застит глаза. Я потерян, я бессилен, и пламя снова беспрепятственно вспыхивает во мне.

Последнее, что я помню — это свои руки, приподнимающие его, раздвигающие ягодицы, подготавливающие путь...

***

Я дрожу, сидя на полу душевой кабины. Холодная вода стекает по моей спине. Я стараюсь держаться, я должен терпеть, придушить свою жажду, потушить огонь, пожирающий меня изнутри.

Джим...

Я не хотел, чтобы все так вышло. Я хотел... Я и сам не знаю, чего я хотел. Но точно не об этом я мечтал, видел сны, когда вообще позволял себе их видеть... 

Я должен идти к нему. Ему может понадобиться медицинская помощь. Но я боюсь снова потерять контроль над собой. Я чувствую, что он жив, но страх и истощение туманят мой внутренний взор. Я все понимаю, но не могу найти успокоения. Я не знаю, что мне _делать..._

Я дергаюсь от испуга, когда теплая рука опускается на мое плечо.

— Спок, пошли отсюда. Я почувствовал, что ты замерз.

Я поворачиваюсь к нему, не в силах поверить, что он встал и может ходить — он ведь был сильно травмирован. Его лицо такое _бледное..._ Да, и волосы растрепаны. Губы искусанные и опухшие. Под глазами залегли тени. Но он смотрит на меня так открыто и _улыбается..._ И я снова лишаюсь разума. Я не могу отказать этому человеку. Никогда не мог. Я позволяю ему помочь мне подняться, и вместе мы выходим из душа.

— Эй, — говорит он, растирая меня полотенцем. — Какого черта ты пытался добиться? Заморозить нас обоих до смерти? — Он смеется, а я... все, что мне удается, — это держаться на ногах. Чувство времени меня подводит, я просто не представляю, как давно это началось и сколько длится. Я не могу унять дрожь, и он шагает ко мне ближе, сжимает в объятиях.

— Глупый вулканец, — шепчет он, и его щека нежно скользит по моей коже. — Я чувствую твою жажду, знаешь ли. Она меня разбудила. А теперь пошли обратно в кровать и попытаемся хоть немного согреться. 

Он сжимает мою руку, и я иду за ним. Я не могу мыслить, проще бездумно следовать. Я не могу говорить, я лишился этой способности очень давно. И я _действительно_ замерз. Я позволяю ему уложить меня, растянуться рядом, накрыть нас обоих одеялом. Он поворачивается, а потом прижимается к моему боку — я изумлен, но его кожа в самом деле теплее моей. Дрожь не отступает ни на мгновение.

— Ты слишком сильно _беспокоишься_ , т'хай'ла, — тихо говорит он. Его руки гладят мою кожу, растирают, стимулируя кровообращение. Изысканные ощущения, бодрящие. Он останавливается ненадолго, чтобы сказать:

— Я просканировал себя. Я в порядке. Может быть, немного устал и до сих пор слегка возбужден, но _в порядке_ , — он гладит меня по щеке, по подбородку, проводит двумя сложенными вместе пальцами по виску — так, как сделал бы вулканец. Я вдруг думаю, что он увидел этот жест в моем сознании и вот уже некоторое время его использует. Он улыбается и шепчет: — Так и есть. Слушай, Спок. Все правда в порядке. Связь работает. Я смог... ну, мне удалось позвать тебя, когда огонь охватил тебя слишком сильно, когда ты забыл, кто ты. Ты не можешь ранить меня, не ранив самого себя. Это _сработало._

В ответ на его слова в моем разуме вспыхнул образ. Тот самый кошмар, в котором его безжизненное тело распластано подо мной, а я вбиваюсь в него, отчаянно, яростно, ведомый огнем лихорадки. Но он качает головой.

— Даже в тот момент ты был осторожен. Не спорю, было немного крови, но судя по показаниям сканера, я цел и невредим, — он тихо смеется, и я смотрю на него с восхищением. — Эй, от ковровых ожогов еще никто не умирал, мой друг. Я себя прекрасно чувствую и собираюсь немного вздремнуть, а потом что-нибудь съесть. 

Я приподнимаю бровь, не веря его словам. Он снова смеется и сжимает в ладонях мое лицо.

— Сбрось эти чертовы щиты и посмотри сам, логичный ты мой, — от звука его голоса по моему телу прокатывается тепло. — И поспеши, — торопит он. — Ты не единственный оголодавший среди нас, знаешь ли. Я голоден прямо сейчас. И я говорю не о еде. 

Я чувствую, что к моим щекам приливает кровь, и прижимаю ладони к его лицу, чтобы проверить, правдив ли он, когда говорит о своем голоде, о том, что хочет прикосновений моих рук и моих мыслей... Он хочет разделить со мной мое тело, мой разум, мою жизнь. Я глажу его лицо, показываю, что чувствую то же самое. Я нашел своего единственного, другого у меня не будет. Мягкость его кожи снова распаляет меня, но еще больше распаляет его готовность и принятие. Я вжимаюсь носом в его шею, вылизываю нежную кожу за ухом и чувствую, как он дрожит в моих руках. 

Он практически мурлычет, а потом вдруг набрасывается на меня, хватает за плечи и перекатывается, через мгновение уже глядя на меня сверху вниз. Я тихо вскрикиваю и подаюсь ему навстречу. О, это _хорошо_. Чувствовать эту близость, эту свободу, чувствовать себя живым... _Так хорошо_! 

Его ловкие пальцы скользят вниз, раздвигают мои ягодицы, ласкают там, где никто никогда меня не касался. От этого прикосновения электричество волнами растекается по моему телу, наполняет новым желанием — желанием Джима? Одна лишь эта мысль заставляет меня вспыхнуть с новой силой.

— Я хочу тебя, — шепчет он, зная, что я его слышу. А потом ложится на меня сверху, кусает мою шею, вжимается в меня пахом.

Я откидываю голову и со стоном выгибаюсь. Я по-прежнему не могу ответить, поэтому просто раздвигаю ноги, и он понимает. Он спускается ниже и касается меня скользкими пальцами. Я выдыхаю, когда чувствую, как он проникает в меня — это так хорошо... просто восхитительно. Это _Джим_ , и он собирается...

Он целует меня, требовательно и жадно.

— Ты _мой_ , — я могу только кивнуть. Его руки перемещаются на мои бедра, он приподнимает меня и толкается, толкается внутрь...

О, _да_. Джим, т'хай'ла, еще, прошу тебя, еще... Но я не могу говорить, поэтому тянусь к нему, глажу его лицо, силой воли заставляю себя раскрыться, принять...

Джим в моем теле и в моем разуме... Я стискиваю его бедра, притягиваю ближе, и он начинает двигаться — сначала медленно, потом все быстрее и быстрее, и я двигаюсь вместе с ним...

 _Так хорошо_! 

Тысячелетие засухи закончилось. В пустыне идет дождь. Мы — одно целое.

***

Я открываю глаза, судорожно хватаю ртом воздух, жду, пока мое колотящееся сердце хоть немного успокоится, и понимаю, что на меня устремлен очень теплый взгляд двух темных глаз. Спок _улыбается_ — я видел такое всего пару раз в жизни — и его улыбка выбивает почву из-под ног.

— Хорошо, что не делаешь этого часто, т'хай'ла, — говорю я, тоже расплываясь в улыбке. — А то тебе пришлось бы носить с собой биту, чтобы отбиваться от поклонников.

Изогнутая бровь взмывает вверх.

— Действительно... и это доставило бы тебе определенные неудобства, не так ли?

Теперь я едва не покатываюсь со смеху.

— Да уж, пожалуй. Но нам нельзя так себя вести. Иди сюда... — я привлекаю его к себе. Он прижимается охотно, даже очень, стискивает меня в объятиях, льнет всем телом. Ох... С ним я чувствую себя _в безопасности_. С ним я чувствую себя любимым. Я больше не одинок и не буду никогда, потому что теперь он навсегда во мне, как и я в нем.

Я притягиваю к себе его лицо и целую. Да... он очень быстро учится!

Но самым прекрасным является то, что теперь он чувствует себя комфортно рядом со мной, он спокоен, уравновешен. В первый раз с тех пор, как маленьким мальчиком ему объяснили, что это значит — _быть вулканцем_ , Спок ча' Сарек ничего не боится, а я — тот счастливец, c которым он готов это разделить.

О боже. Неудивительно, что Аманда все время улыбается. О, да...

***

Все хорошо. Вот уже десять часов из каюты не доносится ни звука. Прошло четыре дня, три ночи и шесть часов с тех пор, как я занял пост у двери Спока, чтобы никто не посмел их побеспокоить. Я уже знал, что они оба выжили, поскольку тонкая нить все еще тянется ко мне от связи, которую я помогал им укрепить, но, конечно, я не касаюсь их мыслей, отвернув свое сознание прочь, как диктуют традиции.

Если бы мы были на Вулкане, то у меня с собой были бы вино, пирог и мед, чистая вода и полотенца — все, что может понадобиться, когда дверь наконец откроется. Здесь это не требуется, но мои функции никто не отменял. Я — Т'швар'ви, последователь традиций, т'Кхет М'Бенга, названый преемник клана Т'Льхеи, и никто не войдет в эту дверь, пока я не разрешу. Я был свидетелем их Соединения, я охранял их покой во время того, о чем мы не говорим. Так было всегда и будет теперь. Это вулканский путь. 

Она никогда не просила меня об этом, поскольку традиции этого не позволяют, но я все равно сделал все возможное, чтобы защитить внука главного матриарха. Я не мог бы поступить иначе: даже если бы он не был тем, кто он есть, Спок все равно мой друг и мой пациент. Я не смог бы остаться в стороне, глядя на то, как он ранит себя. А Джим Кирк — лучший капитан во Флоте, человек, которого я уважаю, которым безмерно восхищаюсь, под чьим командованием я с гордостью служу Федерации. Вулканец бы так никогда не сказал, но я скажу: я просто счастлив. Эти двое _созданы_ друг для друга, и теперь ничто не сможет их разлучить. 

Шум? Точно. Замок щелкает, и я отступаю, чтобы не оказаться ни у кого на пути. Дверь открывается, и они появляются передо мной. Как и следовало ожидать, оба совершенно вымотаны. Они аккуратно одеты и даже явно успели принять душ, но я отчетливо вижу синяки на лице Джима. Думаю, есть и еще, но они скрыты униформой. Под глазами у капитана круги, а Спок дрожит — почти незаметно, но Джим кладет руку ему на плечо, и он успокаивается. Их глаза ясные и поистине сияют. К Споку вновь вернулся его разум, и они оба пережили лихорадку. Не нужно даже прикасаться, чтобы понять, что они разделяют одно счастье на двоих.

Я низко кланяюсь, с трудом удерживаясь от улыбки облегчения. Потом выпрямляюсь и сжимаю ладони, чтобы произнести древние слова. Я говорю по-вулкански и вижу, как изумление освещает лицо Джима, когда он осознает, что теперь может понимать меня без переводчика. 

— Я был почетным свидетелем заключения связи. Так было принято в дни древности, так будет до скончания веков. От имени клана Т'Льхеи я благословляю Дом Сурака. Пусть в вашем доме всегда будут тень и чистая вода, пусть мир и процветание следуют за вами всю жизнь.

Джим краснеет, а Спок только серьезно кивает. Потом кланяется мне, и Джим повторяет за ним каждое движение. Но отчетливо видно, что он не представляет, что ждать дальше.

— Дом Сурака благодарит вас за службу, Т'швар'ви. Это честь для нас, — лицо Спока бесстрастно, но в глазах светится самый настоящий восторг. Я не приготовил традиционного пира, но все же протянул ему ритуальную чашу с т'сет'аном. Он принял ее, отпил и передал Джиму. Они оба явно наслаждались прохладой травяного сбора, с древних времен предназначенного для того, чтобы успокоить тело и усмирить разум. Сделав по глотку, они вернули мне сосуд, и настала моя очередь. Мы пили до тех пор, пока чаша не опустела, заверяя этим только что родившийся союз. 

Когда все было кончено, Джим покачнулся. Его веки дрогнули, и я понял, что он на самом деле сильно истощен. Он взглянул на Спока, и тот, поддерживая, одной рукой обнял его за плечи, а другой коснулся щеки. И только когда я увидел выражение лица Спока, я наконец полностью расслабился. В нем больше не было страха, не было стыда — только умиротворение. Принятие. Цельность. 

Я снова поклонился.

— Коммандер Скотт просил меня передать его поздравления, а доктор Маккой велел передать, что не желает вас видеть еще по меньшей мере сорок восемь часов. На корабле все отлично. Никто не побеспокоит вас до тех пор, пока вы сами не будете готовы принять посетителей, — с виноватым выражением лица я поднес к ним медицинский сканер. — Доктор Маккой _очень_ настаивал...

Спок выглядел оскорбленным, Джим едва сдерживал смех. Улыбаясь, он махнул рукой, разрешая, и я быстро сделал, что должен был. 

Капитан посмотрел на меня и снова улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Кесс... за все. Нам, пожалуй, стоит пойти поспать. Если можно, то о посетителях я подумаю завтра.

— Разумеется! Только что разделившие связь имеют право на то количество личного времени, которое им требуется. Никому это странным не покажется.

— Я тоже хочу выразить свою благодарность, т'Кхет. Твоя помощь для нас большая честь.

И с этими словами они вернулись в каюту, обнявшись и крепко прижимаясь друг к другу. Вместе.

Все хорошо.

**Конец**


End file.
